Hail HYDRA
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: (Co-written by Pyro's Maniac) Captain America has been kidnapped by HYDRA in an effort to create their own super soldier.


Jacob: Hi everyone! I would like you know my good friend. You may know her as Psylockethe2nd, MortalKombatFanGirl, WiccanSpeedLover, or Pyro's Maniac, but I know her as Harley!

Harley: Hi! As pretty much all of you know, HYDRA Cap is stupid because it's just him being evil with no logical reason to be.

Jacob: Now, as an amazing writer, this didn't sit well with Harley. So she asked me to help fix it. We're going to use canon neither of us have built, but there may be some dimension hopping.

Harley: We will also be using my OCs Maven and Annette.

Jacob: Let's get to it!

* * *

Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Annette were walking through a park in Brooklyn after a double date when they were attacked by a group of HYDRA Agents. Bucky handed Annette an extra handgun each before converting his sunglasses in goggles and a mask and pulling a retractable assault rifle from his belt. Natasha powered up her Widow Bites and batons. Steve cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Avengers Assemble!" The captain yelled. He and the two assassins charged at the agents, while Annette backpedaled towards cover.

"Tony, do you read? We need back up!" Annette yelled into her comms.

"An...ette, ...ere is ...oo much in...ference. ...'m going to try ...nd boo... your signal. ...old on for-" Tony said before Annette was shot through the ear, destroying her comms. The woman fell to the ground screaming in pain. Natasha turned to her and was knocked out with a pistol whip from one of the agents. Bucky was then shot twice in the left hip, but refused to got down. He was then shot in his flesh and blood shoulder before being hit with one of Natasha's batons. Steve turned to see his friend finally fall unconscious. The First Avenger then dodged an arrow, and saw a man in a green and yellow version of Hawkeye's uniform. He was then hit by a blast from a HYDRA version of Iron Man. He was then hit by a ripped off Mjolnir from the HYDRA Thor. A thunderclap from Abomination threw him into a tree before being knocked out by a shock from the HYDRA Black Widow. Steve's shield landed next to Annette, who grabbed it and slid her hand into the straps. The woman looked up to the air, clutching her bleeding ear. She saw Falcon, Vision, Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Iron Man, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, and the Quinjet flying overhead. Quicksilver, Maven, Hulk, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Quake, and Moon Knight jumped out of the jet and made their attack. Moon Knight landed next to Annette and channeled Khonshu's power into her ear to heal it.

"Thanks, Marc." Annette said with a smile. Moon Knight then pulled out seven crescent daggers, and allowed Ant-Man to hop on to one. He threw them at the HYDRA Iron Man. Ant-Man entered to armour's right glove before growing and destroying it.

"Nice one!" Velocity yelled as he and Pietro ran circles around the HYDRA Five.

"Thanks, Maven!" Scott yelled back in appreciation.

"Velocity, send out Drogo and Tesla!" Beta Ray Bill ordered the speedster.

"You got it!" Maven replied as his dragons flew into the air. Beta Ray Bill threw Stormbreaker to Tesla, who grabbed the hammer in his mouth and hit the HYDRA Hawkeye in the face with it.

Tesla returned Stormbreaker to Beta Ray Bill, and the Korbanite scratched behind the dragon's ears.

"Good work, Tesla." The horse faced alien said with a smile.

"We've got them on the ropes, team!" Annette yelled as she attempted to throw the shield at the HYDRA Iron Man, but the shield simply flew to the ground.

"Retreat." The HYDRA Black Widow ordered. Abomination nodded before picking up Steve and the HYDRA Iron Man and jumping away. The HYDRA Thor grabbed his remaining two teammates and flew away.

"Shit!" Falcon yelled.

Wanda helped Annette up and checked her over for injures.

"I'm fine. The only big injury I got was my ear being shot, but Marc fixed that." Annette said as she bent down to pick up Steve's shield.

"This thing's lighter than it looks." Annette remarked as she rubbed the edge of the shield. T'Challa chuckled at her surprise.

"Wakandan Vibranium is full of surprises." The king said with a laugh.

"You could say that again" Annette muttered to the Wakandan.

"Team, we have a serious issue. Steve's tracker isn't functioning." Tony said frantically to his team.

"Someone you made...isn't working?" Clint asked the mechanic

"Actually, it was. I think they found it and destroyed it. Before the tracker was damaged, they were headed south." Tony explained to Hawkeye.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked the inventor.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a signal. Fortunately, we have the world's best tracker." Tony said as he pointed to T'Challa.

* * *

Steve awoke, strapped down to a table in a cold, dark, wet, and dreary prison cell. The HYDRA Five sat around him with repaired gear. Another man, shirtless, was lying on another table next to him. A man in a purple balaclava, followed by a man in a white skull mask.

"Good morning Captain." The man with the balaclava said with a chuckle.

"Zemo." Steve growled at the HYDRA leader.

"Indeed. As you can see, HYDRA has successfully recreated all of the Avengers. We were able to find Yelena Belova, the only only other remaining Black Widow. The world will know her as Airachnid. We found Clint Barton's brother, Barney Barton, who has equal skill as Bowman. We broke Abomination out of containment to fight Hulk. We were able to obtain Asgardian Uru from the Destroyer to create a Mechanical Mjolnir to give to Hammer. Thanks to A.I.M, we were able to reverse engineer an Iron Man armour for Tactical Force. We just need the serum to create a copy of you to enhance Joseph Deodato so we can create Militant." Zero explained to the super soldier.

"Good luck." Steve snarled at the head of HYDRA.

* * *

Harley: Did you like it?

Jacob: If so, leave a review!

Harley: You should also favourite and follow!

Jacob: You can always check out Harley's literary masterpieces on her page. Currently, she goes by Pyro's Maniac, but we'll let you know it that changes.

Harley: Thanks for reading!

Jacob: Bye!


End file.
